The silver assasin and the light of the moon
by lyricly odd
Summary: harry has had a hard life but during the summer of his sixth year harry has been trained and has now found himself a new summer occupation see how this will affect his hogwarts experiance see who wins his heart and see what he has become. harry gin or her
1. introduction to the harry i know

this is my first fanfiction i have writen and its not comeing that easy so short chapters till i get on a roll!! please enjoy

Disclaimer I own nothing in the storyline other than some stuff I made up witch will be minimal!!

With a flick and an exhale, he smirked why is it that smoke always tastes better when the sun is away he thought "is it time already" he thought. With a flash of silver and a click his job was done, you see our hero of the light is an assassin for hire! Currently in china on a mission to assassinate a wizard by the name of orochi maru or something like that.

And flash back!!

"Agent Potter!" barked the head of black cauldron corp. The greatest collaboration of assassins in the entire wizzarding world.

"Yes Chief what is it," kicking his legs up Harry doused his cigarette butt in a take out cup tossing it over his shoulder it landed perfectly in the trash without spilling a drop hmm almost like magic!

"We have another assignment for you. We think you may be just the right guy for the job." The newly named Chief informed.

"Oh you think so do you Chief, keep in mind my seventh year at Hogwarts starts in august." Harry stated.

"Don't worry about your school sport you will be back in plenty of time for a nice vacation before school starts up again." Cheif explained.

"Vacation you say, this must be one hell of a man you have me goin after huh, corp. never gives out vacations." Harry said suspiciously.

"Corp. would not give you the job if we did not think you could handle it Potter, loosing you would just be a pain."

"Ya ya chief I know im the company's golden boy but just wait till I have ole Voldie in my sights ill be out of this place forever."

Sighing the old man looks at our hero "Once this is all over lets just hope we will not need a corporation of people like us." With a stretch Harry stands walking towards the door he claps chief on the back "let's hope." "Potter your port key leaves in a half hour be ready!"

_Twenty seven minutes later._

Alright let's go over this one more time Harry thought. Ok so I infiltrate the building on the west side it's a mansion so there is most likely security. Corp told me the man is not a fighter and is old. So that must mean that he has political power and he is making the very wrong decisions.

Alright he will be in his study or bed room but looking at the blue prints of the building they are both on opposite sides of the building son of a bitch you can never make it easy can you chief. Well it's all or nothing. And with that Harry double checked for his equipment, wand check, katana check, emergency port key check, fresh breath check "ALRIGHT LETS GO" and with that Harry felt a pull at his stomach as his world span.

Landing softly on the grass right outside the mansions security wall. Odd no wards guy must not expect company Harry thought. Wand at hand Harry cast a spell and walked right through the wall. Bad idea, guard dogs shit Harry thought, but with quick thinking Harry had each pup asleep before they could even make a sound. I have got to thank Alfred (yes batman reference) for these sleep gas bombs without it my cover would be shit! Harry than takes off at a break neck pace directly at the building maroon cloak billowing in the wind he sprang up to the balcony on the west side of the building.

Walking in through open glass doors Harry spotted two small children playing pretend quittadge. Smiling softly Harry rolled another sleep bomb towards the two children and within seconds they were out like a light. Harry looked around seeing no one he took out a cigarette and took a drag sigh infiltration complete!

Looking around again Harry notices that the room he was in fits the description of the strudy. He is not in here he must be in the bed room. And with that our assassin takes steps to the door taking another drag he opens the door and begins sneaking across the hall three or four drags later and two flicks Harry had arrived at the door to the study. Taking his time with a few more drags Harry begins to open the door.

He hears shuffling and tenses but than snoring and begins to relax opening the door all the way Harry takes another drag walking next to the bed Harry looks out the window to the full moon in the sky. With a flick and an exhale, he smirked why is it that smoke always tastes better when the sun is away he thought "is it time already" he thought. With a flash of silver and a click his job was done. Too easy photo match and everything yes defiantly him and with that Harry activated his port key and was back at base in a moment.

Our assassin finds himself standing at the Chiefs door with a deep breath he opens the door and walks in "done Chief." "Great Harry here is your vacation information and the money has been direct deposited into your Greengots vault like always see you next year sport. Don't have to much fun now Harry!" "Oh I plan on it Chief I plan on it/ and with that Harry grabbed his port key and was off to the Bahamas!

Fist chapter done tell me how I did spelling is bad and the characters prolly sound very American but hey first fic review please. This is brought to you by me lyrically odd


	2. vacations and action

Disclaimer: so I don't own any of the characters in this story but I might add some oc at sometime prolly this chapter. I don't own any of the references and whatever else you recognize.

Ladies gentlemen, and everyone else reading this I am looking for reviews please give me feedback on what you liked and didn't like about this fic and any ideas you think should be thrown into play here!

Please people bare with me I know the chapters are short and I may take a while to update but if its worth it stay with me lol!!

With a bottle popped a pour a sip and a smile Harry is having one hell of a time! Our hero has recently arrived in the amazing atmosphere of the Bahamas and plans on having a great time. The Corp. set him up in a grade a hotel suite in the perfect location. Food drink and dance are never far when your Harry and he plans to have plenty of each. Being here before Harry knows some people so with a quick call to his friend john he knows right where the party is at tonight.

Staring in the mirror Harry smiles. "Good look, good look." Walking out of his suite he heads right to the club where he knows the party is poppin already and its only eight o clock.

"Im feelin it tonight John are you." Harry chuckles.

"Hell yes Harry are you ready for this." John replied.

"John is that a question" and with that they turn quick and pop right at the door.

With a look the bouncer lets them right in. (Its always straight shots and than pop bottles ( pop bottles by birdman)) is the sound Harry and John walk into, almost blinded by the colorful lights Harry smiles and jumps right on the dance floor. And starts to just tear it up. Hands in the air and feet moving to the music Harry notices this girl in the corner smiling he makes his way over holding his hand out.

"hey im Harry want to dance," with that smile and charm how could she say no.

"Sure thing im Stacy." The song soon changes and its on Harry seems to know quite well! And with a right a right a right and a right with a left a left a left a left and a few kicks and walking it by himself he was in the clear!

_One week later_

"Groannnnnnnn" groaned Harry, thank god for the hangover potion thank god. Stretching Harry made his way to the shower to have him self a good wake up. Soon enough Harry was walking out of the shower in a towel and messy hair.

"HARRY!" "Damn I need to stop drinking I coulda swore I heard Chief right there" Harry mutter as he lit a cigarette.

"YOU DID HEAR ME TURN AROUND FOOL!" Chief blared.

"Oh Chief what's up" Harry stated through puffs setting himself down on his bed!

"WHAT'S UP HAVEN'T YOU READ THE PROPHET AT ALL THE PAST TWO DAYS I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET TO YOU THROUGH," rubbing his head.

"Uh no I haven't and could you keep it down please its like morning right." With a fast glance at the wall clock. "Um never mind."

"AGENT POTTER THERE HAVE BEEN ATTACKS ALL OVER THE WIZARDING WORLD BY THE DARKEST OF CREATURES WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR DAYS NOW GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

"Fuck boss ill be there as soon as I can." And with that the Chief's head, that was before in the fire place, vanished, and so did Harry!

It was dark and cold. the house was big but he had to do what he had to do with a cry he kicked in the door and his world went cold "God damn I hate demontores," and the house came alive with blinding white light as a massive white stage plunged its horns into the masses of dark vile beings that plagued the building. Taking out a cigarette he lit and took a drag.

"Fuck chocolate this makes me happier." Taking a look around Harry sighed "I was too late." With a word he was gone and back at base.

"Chief the place was a bust I was too late …. im sorry." Sighing the Chief shook his head.

"The McGregor's were a good family it's a shame to see them go I will notify their nearest of family to the loss, but for now come with me."

Harry followed Chief through the narrow stark white hallways of the base and found himself in the conference room, "Take a hold of the vase in the middle we are on our way to Grimauld place, the order has invited us to the meeting being held and we are already late." Harrys heart started pounding and his eyes began to water. Sirus Harry thought longingly lighting a cigarette he grabbed a hold of the vase and felt the familiar pull as a soft tear fell from our hero's face. I swear Sirus I will avenge you . . . . .


	3. the plan of action

Hello again readers

Hello again readers!! I have had some constructive criticism given to me and I hope I can make this chapter a little easier to read!

All reviews are welcome everything good bad and whatever else you can think of thanks!

"Get Out, Get Out," screeched the portrait of the nastiest of Blacks!

"Quiet old hag, you really need to brighten your personality a bit let me help you with that!" with a smirk Harry pointed his wand at the vile painting and a blinding lumos came from the tip.

"You brat how dare you why if I had my wand id…." screeched Ms. Black.

"Pow right to the moon ya I know I know" Harry chuckled walking past the portrait.

"The moon what? What are you talking about?" Chief questioned.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Harry stated as they made there way toward the meeting, voices could be heard muttering but a few loud bangs quieted them all down. Looking at Chief Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

You could hear every head in the room turn to the door, blink once and twice. "Harry!" Came a yell from a good friend!

"Hello Ron. How are things." Harry charmingly spoke.

"How are things that's all you say we haven seen hide nor hair of you no letter no nothing all summer and now you come in here and say that!" Ron sputtered.

"Ron sit down he is safe that is all that matters." Softly spoke Harmonie.

"Now let's get this under way." Spoke the deep voice of Kingsly Shacklebolt. "There have been countless breakouts of dark creatures all over. We have one clue to what is going on." Kingsly waved his wand and the table became transparent and suddenly a map appeared on the table. Quickly every one stood and looked at the map intrigued.

"Everyone look closely to the map, normal right." Murmured agreements were heard. Kingsley than waved his wand again. "Now look." All eyes turned to the map again; gasps were heard from all the women and sighs from all the men. "Can anyone tell me what they see?"

"These are the homes that have been hit." Fred spat out! "What are you getting at!" remarked George.

"Very good Fred, George but please give me a moment." With a wave of his wand Kingsley set a red dot on the map witch began to trace along the marked sites. In a moment all was clear. "What do you see?"

"The dark mark!" Mad eye growled.

"Precisely, Moody!" Kingsley praised.

"What are we going to do!" Hermione yelled.

Standing up thunderously the Chief spoke. "That's enough. I am Chief from Corp. you will all listen to me and listen well." Thundering up Harry finally understood what was going on. Quiet murmurs were heard from the order which were quickly silenced by a glare sent by Harry.

"Corp is taking full control over this order and you will all do as I say, that is if you want this done properly with minimal damage for everyone."

Standing full force, "You have no power over this order we will do as the order wants and I will kindly ask you to leave!" Kingsley sternly ordered!

"Kingsley stand down you fool you have no idea how far this goes obviously, would you please enlighten us Chief."

"Ladies and gentlemen I have been recording everything said through out this entire meeting and as we speak agents around the isles are being deployed directly to the source of the problem." Chief stated.

"Now that I have the information you all have given we may now proceed with our plans," with a wave of his wand Chief changed the map on the table. "Pay close attention to the red dots on the map surrounding the dark black spot. The red dots are agents from corp. And the black spot you all see is the gathering of the dark creature we have reason to believe that Voldemort is congregating there. You see that black dot is actually Castle Drake."

"Everyone here is coming with us. We are all storming Castle Drake, and we must make you all ready." Chief valiantly stated.

"Who is with us." Harry spoke softly but the words held all the meaning in the world.

Harry smiled as every hand in the room was raised. "Molly you are staying no matter what look after Ginny for me I will be home as soon as I can." Arthur spoke dramatically.

Harry had one thing on his mind on the port key back to base. Ginny………..

REVIEW!! Do you like where this is going do you hate it give me feed back.

Sincerely I am lyricly odd!!


End file.
